


Just Another Lemon Tree

by chai_and_coffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, One-Shot, Orphan Shiro, alien allura, shallura - Freeform, shiroxallura, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: Takashi Shirogane fit in well. Although he currently teetered between the age of boyhood and manhood, he carried himself in such a way that no one would ever guess that he was only a sixteen year old kid. He was pretty simple compared to the kids of his generation. He took his coffee black, hated Chemistry, and worked out every other day.There was nothing peculiar about Takashi Shirogane’s life, except for the fact that he had a beautiful girl living in his house. A beautiful girl who didn't know anything about Earth, a beautiful girl who had no sense of privacy, a beautiful girl who he's not really sure is from here.~Or, the one-shot in which Shiro helps this odd girl and it turns out she's an alien.And the one where Melinda stubbornly rewrites Voltron.For toxicure <3





	Just Another Lemon Tree

Takashi Shirogane fit in well. Although he currently teetered between the age of boyhood and manhood, he carried himself in such a way that no one would ever guess that he was only a sixteen year old kid. He was pretty simple compared to the kids of his generation. He took his coffee black, hated Chemistry, and worked out every other day. 

 

There was nothing peculiar about Takashi Shirogane’s life, except for the fact that he had a beautiful girl living in his house. 

 

Well, not house. Apartment. Orphaned at a young age, Shiro had been a ward of the state until he had found a judge to ‘emancipate’ him from the home at sixteen. Of course, someone came and checked to make sure that he was doing okay from time to time, but other than that, he was pretty much on his own. 

 

And of course, he was a good kid. He didn’t do drugs, didn’t smoke or do any of that. He worked at the gym as a personal trainer, came home, did his homework, and followed a routine. 

 

Well, as much as one could while having a complete stranger in your home. 

 

He wasn’t really sure how she got to be in his apartment, but one morning, as he woke up and sleepily stumbled to the kitchen, he was suddenly transfixed by glowing blue eyes. 

 

Now, he didn’t know much about his….roommate, aside from the fact that her name was Allura, and that she was very odd. 

 

Very odd. 

 

He remembered the night that he had seen her, roaming around his halls.

 

“What—who are you?” He had asked, raising his hands as if he had to fight an attacker. But the girl just looked at him and shrugged. 

 

“My name’s Allura. And—?” She had looked at him expectantly, as if he was inclined to give her his name.

 

But then again, she wasn’t really a robber. She wasn’t trying to steal anything from him. She wasn’t trying to hurt him either, seeing how she had had a full five minutes to do something about it and didn’t. 

 

Ah, what the hell. What are the odds of meeting a polite criminal?

 

“Takashi. Takashi Shirogane.” He had said, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, why are you here?”

 

“I just need to be here.” Had been the reply, and honestly? He hadn’t questioned it. 

 

The company was nice to have. Living on your own could get lonely, but now he had an odd girl to share the silence with.She went to school with him, developed the same sense of humor as him, and would sit and quietly do her homework when he worked. 

 

And then they would walk home, talking about their teachers and what they had to do for tomorrow. 

 

Things were easy. Allura was the kind of girl where it was hard for you not to like her. She was innocent, sure, but she was truly a good person. On top of that, she was pretty smart, and she liked to help Shiro with his chemistry. 

 

That being said, Allura wasn’t the most….conventional person. She was pretty weird, in the nicest way possible. 

 

~

 

“Shiro! What on earth is this?!” She asked, immediately grabbing his hand as soon as she was confronted with something that she didn’t understand. The metal contraption looked the most peculiar, like a smooth surface with a little dip. A circle with several smaller circles decorated the center of the dip. A spout decorated one corner, and a button decorated the front. 

 

“Huh—? That’s—that’s a water fountain. You drink water out of this.” He said, and demonstrated by gently pushing the button with his free hand, and lowering his lips to catch the spray of water from the spot. 

 

“Magical!” She seemed transfixed by the machine, and once he was done, she stepped forward. He watched, a smile on his lips, as this odd girl pressed the button and drank from the fountain. 

 

“Satisfied?” Shiro asked, noting that Allura had let go of his hand, and his hand in return felt vaguely empty. 

 

All she managed was a nod, her lips spread in a dazzling smile at what she had experienced. 

 

~

“Shiro—? What’s the date?” Allura asked him quietly, her pen hovering over her paper where she was supposed to mark the date. 

 

“It’s June.” He responded from where he was working away on his laptop. 

 

Both Allura and Shiro were in the living room of their apartment, both of them sitting on opposite ends of the couch so that their legs met in the middle. Allura had written a rough draft of an essay due on the first day of their senior year, and was staring at the paper as though it posed her questions about life. 

 

“Come again?” She asked, confused. 

 

“June. June. As in the sixth month.” He replied calmly, without even looking up from his screen. 

 

“Oh, right. Months, not rhythms. Thank you, Shiro.” She murmured, jotting down the date. 

 

“Anytime.”

 

~

 

“Takashi, I have a question.” 

 

“I’m—sort of—trying to take a shower.” He mumbled, aware that he was naked and under the shower and that there was a very pretty girl in the same room with only a flimsy shower curtain separating them. It didn’t help that he had told her his first name the night before, and she had refused to stop using it. Because, damn, it was pretty hard to concentrate when his name was rolling off her lips as if it was another language. 

 

“But it’s important!” She said, and he groaned internally. He could practically hear the pout in her voice, and damn it, her pouting made him weak.

 

“What is it, ‘Lura?” He asked.

 

“What is a…bombshell?” She asked. 

 

Shiro had answered many, many questions like this and knew the drill well. “So, tell me where you heard it first.” He said, remembering the time when she had failed to tell him that it was used in slang and not the actual meaning. 

 

“I was walking to the gym yesterday to meet you, and some men called out to me, and someone said I was a bombshell. But I don’t think that I qualify to be an explosive device.” She said it with such confusion that it made him laugh.

 

“No, no. Bombshell in that term is used to describe a person, usually a girl, who’s stunningly beautiful.” Shiro said, fighting to keep the laugh out of his voice. 

 

“…Me? Stunningly beautiful?” She asked, and he was surprised to hear the note of surprise in her voice. Did she not think she was beautiful?

 

Of course she was beautiful. Long legs, soft curves and sparkling eyes. Not to mention, her silvery hair and her pink lips and—

 

Right. He was supposed to respond. “Yes, Allura. You’re a bombshell.” He said softly, and craned his ears when it was quiet. All of a sudden, the shower curtain was being yanked to the side, and she was placing a soft kiss to his cheek before he could even shriek and cover himself. 

 

“I think you’re a bombshell too!” She giggled, yanking the curtain back in place and padding out the bathroom. 

 

And as for Shiro, all he could do was turn the water ice cold and think about Mr.Iverson, and hope that her eyes were closed. 

 

~

 

Yes, this girl was odd. Everyone knew that. No one really questioned it, and Shiro was among those people. 

 

He was somewhat of a confidante, someone she knew she could trust. 

 

Of course, sometimes a hyperactive girl bouncing around and asking for more soda was a lot to handle, but Shiro was always patient with her. Not because…ahem, he had a crush on her or anything, but because of the fact that he was always patient when it came to her. 

 

Even when he found her eating the chocolate mousse that he had specifically told her not to eat at three in the morning, he didn’t even get mad. He had just grabbed a spoon and sat next to her and shared it. 

 

He was patient with her, and she returned the favor. She would make dishes on some nights, foreign and with things that he had never tried before, but they would be absolutely wonderful. On nights where they both couldn’t sleep, She would sit next to him and point out constellations that he couldn’t see. And she would always be there with him, hand in his and wearing black, visiting the graves of his parents. 

 

As much as Shiro helped her integrate into his world, she expanded the depths of his. 

 

~

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Shiro to go to bed and then wake up the next morning with Allura curled into his side. 

 

The first time she had done it, he had nearly died of a heart attack when waking up. Hey, it wasn’t everyday that you had a gorgeous girl with her arms around you and snoring quietly on your chest. 

 

But as time progressed, even he would get nervous if she wasn’t pulling up the covers and sliding in next to him. Sometimes she would be awake, and she’d say some things and ask some questions and get sleepy answers and mumbles of acknowledgement in return. Other times, she wouldn’t talk, just grip onto him as if he was the only thing keeping her safe from a terror. 

 

Those nights were the worst. Those nights meant that she had had a nightmare, and depending on how hard she squeezed, he would know how bad the nightmare was. But he knew that tiredly running his fingers in her hair and letting her listen to his heartbeat would calm her down. 

 

Some nights, he needed her. Some nights, her cool touch against his cheek would be the only thing to bring him back from losing his parents again and again. Sometimes, he clung to her with the same intensity that she clung to him. And some nights, she sang. 

 

Her voice was amazing. She always sang in a language that he didn’t know but he didn’t mind. Her voice was soft and clear like a shimmering bell, and she crooned to him until he relaxed and fell asleep with his face buried against her neck. He loved to feel the vibrations from her vocal cords reverberate though her body. 

 

Tonight was no different. Shiro saw the door push open, and a tired Allura step through. He bookmarked the page of the book he was reading, setting it on the nightstand along with his glasses. 

 

She slid under his blue comforter, yawning quietly as she wiggled her way over to him. Immediately, he stretched his arm out so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Once she was curled into his side, his arm wrapped around her, keeping her close to him. 

 

He sensed that she had something to say, so he stroked her hair as he waited, closing his eyes. Her hand rested on his chest, and he hummed quietly as she traced small circles on his solar plexus. 

 

“There’s something I have to tell you.” She said quietly. He made a small noise, asking her to go on.

 

“I am Princess Allura of Altea. And I am not from this planet.” She said, looking up at him. 

 

His eyes opened, and gray eyes melted into her stare. A small smile curved on his lips. “I knew I should have bowed when I met you.” He chuckled, closing his eyes as if she had just said that the weather was going to be cold tomorrow. 

 

She lightly smacked his chest. “Did you hear me, Kashi? I’m a princess. And an alien. An alien princess.” She said. 

 

“Oh, I heard you, Allura. Or do I have to call you Princess now? Either way, I heard.” He said, still not opening his eyes. 

 

She blinked, surprised that he wasn’t throwing around thinks and turning red in disbelief like she had seen so many characters on TV do. “No, you don’t have to call me Princess.” She said. “But….you aren’t surprised?” 

 

“Lura, honey. You thought our Roomba was a creature of the underworld. And you thought our neighbor’s dog was…something. I didn’t know you were an alien princess, but honestly, I’m not surprised.” He said, laughing quietly. 

 

She laughed with him, a bit hesitantly. “So…what are you going to do with this knowledge?” She asked, curiously.

 

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, opening his eyes to blink at her. 

 

“…Nothing.” She answered after looking at him with a long gaze, setting her head down back on his shoulder. 

 

“Then, I’ll do nothing.” He said, his fingers still in her hair. And when she was completely settled, he pressed a soft kiss to the forehead of his alien princess. 


End file.
